The question
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: during a camping trip to a clearing in a forest ember and cynder obtain feelings for eachother. ember x cynder fluff.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A SPINOFF OF MY OTHER SPYRO STORY "the traitor, and the army of robots" THIS STORY IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE FIRST, IF NOT THE ONLY EMBERXCYNDER FANFIC, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Cynder stared at the beautiful sleeping body of ember inside the tent. After the wonderful day they had just shared together in the beautiful place ember had found. It almost seemed like a sin to have the day end. Cynder then leaned up to ember's sleeping body and kissed her on the cheek, and then she whispered in her ear.

"I love you" cynder said, then turned around. She curled up into a sleeping position and started to fall asleep. Her eyes grew heavy as she continued to stare at her love's sleeping body. Pretty soon her eyes closed completely and she was asleep.

Ember opened her eyes; she had just had a wonderful dream about her and cynder. She smiled as she remembered it. She had dreamt that her and cynder were running across a field together and having a wonderful time. When suddenly ember tripped, and was immediately comforted by cynder. She had asked ember where she was hurt and ember had answered by saying her leg, cynder leaned down and kissed her leg. Ember giggled in her dream and in real life as she remembered that part of the dream. The dream cynder had looked up and asked her if anything else was hurt and ember had told her, rather stupidly, that her lips were aching from her fall. Just like with the leg cynder kissed her lips. ember smiled as she remembered how soft cynders lips had felt against hers, she had always had a little crush on cynder, but the trip her and cynder had took today turned her little crush into love. Ember smiled as she remembered the dream kiss. Soon cynder released the mouth bond and kissed embers cheek, for some reason this felt a little better than the kiss. Then cynder lifted embers ear and whispered.

"I love you" cynder whispered, soon after cynder said those three golden words ember's dream broke, and she was once more in the real world. Ember smiled as she walked over to the black dragoness lying on the floor. She lifted her ear and whispered.

"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 3

Ember was awoken from her beautiful dream about her and cynder by the smell of food. She opened her eyes as soon as her nostrils had trapped the smell safely in the capillaries. She slowly got up and looked at cynders empty sleeping bag beside her, and started wondering if cynder had the same dream she had. She didn't really want to start any sort of relationship with her love unless she was sure cynder felt the same way. She sighed.

"Can two girls love each other?" she whispered to herself. She didn't know the answer to that question. It wasn't something they taught you in school. As a matter of fact school was quite cloudy on the subject. The teachers and students always said one thing about gays and lesbians but meant another. Nobody ever said that same sex lovers should be allowed to express their love, or that they should hide their love. Ember sighed again. She wasn't entirely sure what the answer to her question would be, but she didn't want to wallow in her uncertainty for hour after hour, day after day, year after year. She had to put an end to her hazy views right then and right now.

So, taking a deep breath ember walked outside the tent, following the smell of the cooking food. In a mission to tell cynder how she felt about her.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Cynder awoke in her sleeping bag next to ember, her secret love. She snuck over to ember's sleeping body and stared. She knew that ember would probably be appalled at the idea that cynder was staring at her, like a stalker. But she couldn't help it; ember was just so beautiful, especially when she slept. Cynder admired ember's beauty for a little while longer, then she snuck over and kissed her softly on the cheek, this was probably risky because ember could wake up at any second. But she didn't, as a matter of fact she seemed to smile a little bit. Seeing ember smiled made cynder smile, and she thought she should do something nice for her.

She decided to make ember breakfast and serve it to her in her sleeping bag. If she had learned anything from all the romance movies in her life, it was that if you wanted to get a girl to like you. You had to give her breakfast in bed.

She didn't know if ember would ever like her the way she liked her, but she knew she had to make some kind of effort.


	3. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FANS AND REVIEWERS FOR EXPRESSING THEIR FEELINGS ON THIS STORY. ORIGINALLY I INTENDED IT TO BE A ONESHOT. BUT THE POSITIVE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN HAVE CONVINCED ME OTHERWISE.

SO, WITHOUT FURTHER MUBBLINGS HERE'S CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY. HOPEFULLY WE'LL SEE OTHER CYNDER X EMBER STORIES SO THAT MY STORY DOESN'T SEEM SO ALONE.

Ember looked a little bit preoccupied as she ate the eggs cynder had made her. She would have made her something a little bit more fancy and required a little bit more time, but unfortunately she hadn't packed a lot of ingredients to make anything other than canned soup. She didn't even pack any eggs; she had raided a bird's nest near the campsite for the meal.

"Some lover I turned out to be" cynder mumbled under her breath. Ember looked up and stared at her with her beautiful eyes for a couple seconds. Cynder didn't want her to look away; she treated the few seconds like diamonds and jewelry.

"What did you say cynder?" ember asked, cynder kept her gaze interlocked with embers. Partly because she didn't want to look away, and partly because it would look pretty suspicious if she looked down.

"Nothing" cynder said quickly. She hoped she didn't blush, because she felt that she had. She really wanted to express her feelings for ember, but she wanted the moment that she did to be a little bit more special. Ember looked at the ground, cynder felt a little bit guilty when he saw the sweet and beautiful dragoness look away. She felt a little guiltier when she realized that ember probably looked away because of cynder's cowardice to express her feelings. Cynder was a brave dragoness and had faced many dangers single handedly, ember hadn't.

Ember wasn't as brave as cynder, she probably was too scared to be the one to confess her love and let it blossom. She probably wanted cynder to be brave and tell her how she felt to spare her the scared feelings. Cynder walked over to ember and took her hand. Ember looked up at cynder, and cynder smiled. She loved looking at embers face.

"Ember" cynder said timidly, she scolded herself later for talking so weakly. She wanted to come across as the brutish macho man in the relationship. Instead she came out sounding like a kitten. Cynder took a deep breath and clutched embers paws a little tighter.

"I love you" cynder said. The simple words were thrown around in movies and television shows all the time and nobody seemed to care much. But the way embers eyes lit up when cynder said the words was enough to make up for all the millions of people who'd forgotten. Or had never known about love. Ember yanked her hand out of cynders and trapped cynder in a hug. She then whispered in her ear, the way cynder had whispered in hers the night before.

"I love you too" when ember said those words into cynders ear she was sure her eyes lit up just as big as embers, maybe a little brighter, but definitely not duller. Ember then placed her mouth on cynder's and the two lovers shared their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 5

Cynder loved the camping trip. Her and ember fished together, ate together, and sat around the campfire together.

They also kissed each other whenever they could and started to sleep beside each other. As a matter of fact during one magical night they showed their love for each other in a bush (if you know what I mean)

But just as fast as the week had begun it ended. Ember woke her up early in the morning to pack their stuff. It was time to return from the paradise of the camp where there was just her and ember. To the world she grew up in, the world with other dragons, and the world in which their love might not be accepted.

Sweet little ember didn't seem to be worrying too much about this, but it was running through cynder's brain like a fly. She knew that not many people would accept their love, and as a result she didn't want to leave. She loved ember with all her heart, and if she lived in a world where she couldn't express her love fully. She probably wouldn't want to live.

"Cynder, you ready?" ember asked, she was smiling as she held up the bag will all her things in. cynder had finished packing the night before because she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about the return to the real world to even think about sleep.

"Yes I'm ready" cynder said as she got into the ball gadget with ember. It wasn't the smoothest way to travel, but it was quite fast. Ember gave her a kiss on the cheek when she got in, and cynder returned it as if nothing was bothering her.


	5. Chapter 6

"ember?" cynder said when they had gotten unpacked from the trip, ember turned to her.

"yeah" she replied. cynder sighed. she was gonna hate saying this next part.

"ember, this is gonna be hard for you to hear, but........." cynder hesitated, she didn't want to say the next part of the sentence and she was sure that ember didn't want to hear it. ember stared at her with sympathy in her eyes. she immediately went up to cynder and hugged her.

"what is it, you can tell me anything my love" ember said, cynder pushed her away, and ember looked surprised at her action.

"that's just it ember, the camping trip was fun, and i really like you, but it just can't be." she said, both dragons eyes were welling up with tears. cynder sighed and pointed outside to the window.

"look at all those couples outside ember, they can get married they can kiss, they can go on dates in public. they can do that because they're staright" cynder said, then she stared at ember with a regretful expression. she walked up to ember and held her hand.

"i really do want a relationship with you ember, i love you. but two girls loving each other just isn't socially acceptable. it's a taboo in society. imagine what everybody else would think of our love" cynder said tearfully, ember looked at her and pushed her away.

"who cares about everybody else, all that matters is you and me. can't you just take the risk for me?" ember said, cynder sighed. she wanted to love ember, to be her wife someday perhaps. but she didn't want to risk her social status in the community. the dragon elders had just started to accept her for what she was, she knew better then ember about being rejected. she had been ridiculed for years about her colour, about her razors on her body, and about her past. cynder sighed.

"would you give me a day or two to answer that?" cynder asked, ember stared at her.

"if you need that time to decide, then maybe we shouldn't have a relationship" ember whispered tearfully, then she ran out the door. cynder was speechless, ember had a point about love being more important than social status. but she had a point of social status being more important than love and happiness.

but if she didn't have the beautiful goddess ember in her life, was it really a life she wanted to live in.


	6. Chapter 7

"why" ember asked herself once again. she had been sobbing behind a tree in the swamp for what felt like hours over wht had happened earlier with her and cynder. she hated the fact that her love with cynder wouldn't flourish. it had been so lovely at the camp, almost like a dream. but unfortunately, it appeared that cynder was the pinch that tried to wake her up. the dream was turning into a nightmare.

"i wish cynder could know how i feel" ember whispered, then she sobbed again. she knew there were only two ways to make cynder feel like she he did, 1) was to break up with cynder, but unfortunately cynder had beaten her to the punch on that. or 2) make cynder jealous.

the second option made ember smile as she thought off the perfect dragon to use to make her love jealous. a dragon that both she and cynder had always had a bit of a crush on. a dragon that if ember couldn't have cynder, would take this dragon. ember's smile grew as she thought of the dragon.

"spyro"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cynder hated herself for what she had done. ember loved her, and she loved ember. yet she had cruelly smashed their relationship, which hurt both of them immensely. now she got a sick feeling when she thought about ember, as opposed to the burning hot happy feeling she used to get.

but she had to break up with ember, ember was too innocent to understand why she had to. but she knew she did. it was better to live a miserable life than to be ridiculed for living a happy life. cynder sighed and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"what have i done?"


	7. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE FEW CHAPTERS I WRITE IN A STORY THAT I DON'T LIKE. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO EVEN BEGIN WRITING BECAUSE I JUST KEPT PUTTING IT OFF. DON'T HOLD THIS TERRIBLE CHAPTER OVER MY HEAD FOR THE ENTIRE RESAT OF THE STORY.

"SPYRO!!" ember called when she saw the purple dragon walking on the bridge, the dragon looked generally surprised to see her.

"hey ember, what's..." spyro began to say, but he stopped when ember started to hug him, spyro looked at the dragoness in shock. then he pushed her away.

"ember i've told you so many times that i didn't want you to do that anymore." spyro said, ember started to cry, sighing spyro walked up to her and sat down, he gestured for sparx to give him and ember some private time. when sparx was safely away spyro looked at ember, and ember looked at him.

"what's wrong ember, you don't normally act like this when i reject you" spyro said, ember looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"i know spyro, it's just that..." ember started to say, then she started crying once again. spyro looked at her with compassion and gently put his hand on her shoulder. this was the first time he ever saw the pink dragoness as a normal dragon, instead of an annoying pest doomed to haunt him forever like sparx.

"what is it ember, you can tell me" spyro said, ember looked at him nervously, then he whispered the problem in his ear.

"cynder broke up with me" ember said, spyro generally looked surprised. ember looked at him then she looked at the ground.

"you probably think i'm weird now" ember said sadly, spyro sighed.

"no, i'm just surprised is all." spyro said, ember looked up at him curiosily.

"you aren't gonna make fun of me?" ember said, spyro laughed. then seriously spoke.

"no ember, i believe love in all forms is beautiful." spyro said, then he looked at the sky. ember didn't know what he was looking at, but decided to look anyway. she saw nothing, not even a cloud.

"she's up there ember" spyro said, ember looked at him.

"what?" ember asked, spyro continued to look at the sky.

"elora" spyro said, ember quickly realized what he was talking about and looked away ashamed.

"elora and i were lovers, but we kept on telling ourselves that people wouldn't accept us. that people would ridicule us. we loved in secret but it wasn't enough, i kept telling her that as long as we loved each other it wouldn't matter what anybody thought. but she refused to let our relationship be known" spyro said, then he looked at ember.

"then she died, and it was too late to start a relationship" spyro said, ember looked at him in shock. spyro got up.

"please don't make the same mistake me and elora did ember, find the answer to the question" spyro said, then he walked away, ember ran up to him and stopped him.

"what's the question?" she asked, spyro smiled.

"you've already asked it numerous times"


	8. Chapter 9

ember knocked on cynder's door nervously. she didn't know what she would do when she answered, she just knew she had to talk to her. when cynder opened the door the two said nothing for a few seconds, they just stared. then cynder broke the silence.

"what do you want?" cynder asked, ember looked down nervously.

"may i come inside?" she asked timidly, cynder sighed and gestured for her to go in. ember walked inside following cynder until they reached the center of the cave. once there cynder grabbed ember and held her in a hug.

"i'm sorry for what i said earlier" cynder said tearfully. seeing cynder cry made ember cry as well.

"i know cynder"ember replied through sobs. the two clinged on to each other and continued crying, letting the events of the day and week to settle in. after a few minutes they stopped crying and let each other go.

"you know we can't be together" cynder said, ember looked at her with pleading eyes. then the pink dragoness walked over to her until her face was mere centimetres away from cynders.

"there's no reason we can't be together now" ember said seductively, then her mouth locked with cynders as they shared a kiss. when they released each other's mouths they both smiled.

"you're right there's no reason whatsoever" cynder said, then she tackled ember to the ground. ember giggled as she let cynder use her body in ways that both of them thought pleasurable.

ember was right, they could love each other, they could love each other in secret.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES FOR A VERY SPECIAL REASON

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 10

Tails intertwining, tongues touching, claws touching places that caused pleasure, tongues feel so good against the private spots.

It was all a blur to the two lovers, and hours of the blur later the two lay asleep in each other's warm, wet bodies. Some of the moistness was sweat, some of it was, something else. The scene was perfect, the scene was pure, the scene was lovely.

The scene was act 1, in a story where murphy's law applied.

"Hey Cynder" The mole said in his usual chipper voice as he opened the door. When he got inside his voice changed to a strange look. Ember got off of cynder and looked at the mole in horror. The mole still had the look on his face.

"You....you....two were....are"

"Lesbians?" Cynder said, interrupting Blink's rant. Ember shot her a dirty look and the mole nodded. It looked like their secret was blown, unless they did something drastic. Sighing Ember walked up to the terrified mole in the most seductive walk she could manage. Cynder was getting horny just watching her, so horny that she reached her claw in the her private spot and started feeling around. Blink appeared to be enjoying watching her because he stared at her. He then looked at ember's fluffy tail as it brushed his lower regions. He then looked at ember's cute flirting eyes.

"If you keep our secret Blink, we'll make it worth your while" Ember said seductively, Cynder took her claw out of her private place and walked up to Ember.

""You're so nasty" Cynder said, Ember giggle and the two shared a kiss. Then they heard a zipper being pulled down, they turned they're heads to see blink, with his pants down revealing his genitalia. He smiled.

"You've convinced me, i won't tell"


	10. Chapter 11

Ember cried in a corner of the cave. Blink had agreed not to tell anyone about the two lover's secret, but she still felt terrible about what she had to do. Cynder had left a while ago to 'accidentally' burn down her house, which would allow a perfect cover for Cynder to move in with Ember without arousing suspicion. So she didn't see Ember weep. To her giving sexual favours, even with her lovers permission felt like betrayal.

She curled up in her corner and continued bleeding her eyes dry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder smiled as she realized that the two had saved their secret. So what if they had to do a one time thing with an interloper, it was quick and gave them another opportunity to love each other. Except that time they had a male, and that made it somewhat more pleasurable.

Who cared what they had to do to keep the secret safe, as long as they loved each other everything would be okay. At least that's what she'd tell Ember, in reality those words probably were not true. Love wouldn't be enough for long, somehow the thrill would die and they'd be nothing but a miserable old couple watching soap opera's and discussing total over the breakfast table.

Of course the breakfast table was pretty special in Cynder's mind. Since she had planned to wake Ember up in the campsite and at home with the tasty smell of frying eggs and crispy bacon. She believed that that would be the perfect romantic cliche, but every single time she tried something happened to prevent her. Maybe the great romance hater in the sky wanted her and Ember's relationship to be stricken with doubt. Maybe the great romance hater in the sky wanted all relationships stricken with doubt, but people only found ways to cope with it by talking about their problems. Which was something Cynder and Ember couldn't do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have just received a little bit of news yesterday. Apparently a link to this story will appear in a new website called 'one thousand homo hands' I don't know the specific details but i know that it's a website for homosexuals.

Apparently this story was chosen due to it's message about how difficult being gay can be when it's not socially acceptable. As well the site will be set up when the creator of the site finds one thousand stories that relate to the homosexual community.

It's a pretty big honour in my opinion.


End file.
